Punkd TDI style
by americanpie96
Summary: okay I suck at summarys but it's a parady of Punkd, all the TDI characters get Punkd by your very own Ashton Kutcher
1. Chapter 1

A/N okay, this is my first TDI fanfic and it's a parody of Punkd TDI style, the host is sill Ashton Kutcher. I'm going to punk them one by one so there will probably be 22 chaps, but I will only go on if you review, SO REVIEW!

There is gray screening with a close up of a guys face He is energetic and ready for the punking. " Okay guess what were gonna get seriously punkd today, TDI style that's right man, The whole cast all punkd in this episode, oh yeah, were gonna get wild" Ashton announces " First let's start it off with our runner up Gwen, oh yeah let's do this thing"

You see Gwen in wall-mart coming up to a clerk with a bag full of things.

" Okay Gwen thinks she's just buying some stuff but she will be in a big surprise, oh yeah"

" Name please" the clerk, says

" Gwen Anderson" Gwen responds

" G-Gwen" the clerk stutters

" Yeah, you watched TDI didn't you"

" NO, you're arrested"

" What, what did I do?"

The clerk takes out a wanted picture that looks nothing like Gwen.

"Umm, sorry but that's not me" Gwen says

" Uh, yes it is, you stay here and I'm gonna call 911"the clerk said

The clerk goes to the phone dials 911 and says " hello, police yes we found her"

" No you didn't!" Gwen yelled

Camera fast-forwards to when police come in.

" Yep that's her thanks for finding her," the policeman says

" That's not me, I'm not her" Gwen yelled

" Sorry but your gonna go down town"

" But that's not me"

" Don't try to admit it, you got some time to do I don't care what your gonna say because that's you"

Officer points at picture. And suddenly Gwen actually cries.

" I don't want to go to jail, I don't want to get arrested cause that's not me"

" Woah it's okay you know why"

" Why"

" Cause your on Punkd!"

Gwen's mouth hung open then turned into a smile

" Are you kidding me, I wasn't arrested"

" Nope"

" I hate you Ashton!"

Then Gwen started laughing and waved at the camera.

" Oh yeah, that was great next were gonna see our big buddy Owen get the big hammer called Punkd, oh yeah" Ashton says

Well did you like it, did you hate, you can't tell me unless you review, SO REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N thank you so much for reviewing guys so I will give you guys more, Lilypop101sorry I can't punk Duncan just yet, first I gotta punk Owen, yep fans it's Owen's turn to get punkd

The gray screen comes up again there stands Ashton. " Alright that was a sweet punk man, oh yeah, next is our big guy himself Owen, get ready to get punkd"

Camera shows Owen walking into a McDonalds"

"Okay, Owen thinks he's getting some fast food but he's never gonna expect what's gonna happen, oh yeah"

" I would would like to get 2 quarter pounders with cheese 4 milkshakes and 5 fries, oh do you have gravy" Owen asks

" Sorry but we don't have those any more"

" That's okay you can just give me 15 colas then"

" We don't have those either, Mc Donald's have become a diet restaurant now, if you want You can have one of our V8 juice smoothies or a free cardio class with every 1 rice cake you purchase"

" nnnnnnnnnn"

" Just let it out man

" NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dude its not that bad"

" Not that bad, this is the same place I celebrated all my birthdays at, this is the restaurant that catered at my yacht party, this is where I go to church!"

" Seriously, church"

" I'm the one that put the cross by take out window"

" Really man, I was wondering who did it"

" That's not the point I love Mc Donald's"

" You could now love the new Mc Donald's, Mc Slimald's"

" I could never love any thing else dude"

"Well you won't have to cause your on Punkd, yeah"

" You serious man I got scared"

" Least you didn't pee your pants"

Owen let out a big smile then then quickly faded

" Do you have any change of pants in the restroom"

The guy just stood wide-eyed in horror.

" What I can't refuse nature"

" Dude that was the sickest, oh yeah, well next were gonna see how Duncan takes the little dose of medicine called Punkd oh yeah"

Again people, keep reviewing, who knows, your review could like change the entire universe, doubt it but it could SO REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I don't really have any author's notes but thanks for the reviews again and yes I have finnaly came up with a punk on Duncan. Enjoy

The camera shows Ashton Kutcher again with the same happy face.

" Okay, oh yeah, next up is the tough guy himself Duncan"

The camera cuts to Duncan entering a doctor's office with one doctor standing in it and Duncan entering it and asking him why the doctor called him in.

" Sorry but you have cancer" the doctor says

Duncan raises one eyebrow and asks " what kind of cancer"

" Umm …back cancer"

Duncan then raises the other eyebrow and says " Sorry, but I don't think there's such thing as back cancer, so maybe you should head on over to medical school and check that"

" Oh I'm sure there is back cancer" The doctor seems nervous.

" yeah well I'm sure your either Punking me or never went to medical school"

" That is not true"

" You give me no choice"

Duncan then walks up to him and holds up to the wall

" Dude admit it I'm getting Punkd"

" No"

Duncan kicks his shin bringing him on the floor with Duncan standing over him.

" I don't like liars now admit it"

" Your not getting Punkd"

Duncan then lets out a sigh and punches his chest.

" Admit it"

" okay you win your on Punkd, okay man"

" thank you"

Duncan kicks his shin one last time.

" what was that for?"

" I felt like it"

Duncan then leaves the room. And the camera goes back to Ashton

" oh, yeah, now that was good ol fashion beating people up, oh yeah, next it's party time for all you Heather haters which is everybody so get your party hats on, oh yeah"

Well what did you think. Like it hate well you can only tell me in a review. So review. Oh and sorry if it was to violent for your tastes but that's how Duncan is. And I'm making " oh yeah" something that Ashton says all the time if you didn't notice. Sorry if this one is short if you think it is.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks for reviewing guys I REALLY appreciate it

The screen shows Ashton again looking happier then usual

" Okay guys we Punkd Gwen, Owen and Duncan now it's time for… Heather oh yeah let's get ready to rumble"

Camera cuts to Heather just getting out of bed, showers (A/N the cameras wasn't in the shower if that's what your thinking) brushes her hair and teeth and get's dressed and puts her make-up on and walks out side after breakfast and then spots a moving truck

" Mom what's that truck doing here"

Heather's mom comes out side.

" Oh honey I'm sorry but we had to sell the house and all it's stuff"

" Wh- why?"

" Because your father gave away all of the business and our money so we better work on begging cause that's our new job"

" You mean no more, Prada, Guichi, Marc Jacobs?"

" Nope were all giving them to charity"

" What the f *#$"

"Honey don't get fussed up"

" Fussed up Marc Jacobs is the only friend I have you take the designer labels away from me and I'm nothing, ahhhhhh"

" Honey calm down"

" Calm down!!!!"

" You'll be fine I mean your crying over no food and water"

" That's because, THERE-NOT-IMPORTANT!!!!"

"Honey"

Camera cuts to Ashton looking at the footage when an intern comes in.

" Ashton shouldn't you tell Heather's mom that she's on Punkd now"

" Why would I do that, this is entertainment, besides no body cares if I don't, nobody likes her"

" That may be true but it's the right thing to do"

" Geeze no wonder you interns always get killed in TDI, any ways next up for the Punkd-o-meter is… Izzy, ha look at that Heather's having a seizure"

" Ashton, tell her!"

" Oh shut up"

A/N well did you like it or did you hate, I will never know unless you review SO REVIEW, hope you enjoyed it


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thanks guys for reviewing so much, anyways here's Izzy

Camera cuts to Ashton. " Okay guys here comes the Psycho Izzy, we needed a little help for this one so we asked Chef to punk her"

Comers cuts to Izzy in a grocery store buying Prune juice.

" Prunes, prunes, prunes, prunes!"

" Izzy!"

" Chef, OMG I hadn't seen you in like so long till the restraining order and all ha-ha, any ways why are you here I thought I'm not allowed to be in like 100 yards near you"

" Yeah, about that I love you Izzy, I thought I should propose so here"

Chef gets down on one knee and pops out a ring.

" Will you marry me Izzy?"

" Silly Chef, were already married"

" Say What?"

" Remember that one night in Vegas when we got married in a Poker room ahhh good times"

" No I don't"

" Right you were drunk, any ways we are, now I'm thinking of adopting kids from Venezuela and naming them Hose, Pedro, and Lil Diablo isn't that great!"

" What did I do to deserve this?"

" You tried to punk me that's what"

" Huh?"

" Yeah I read the last chapter when Heather got Punkd with the seizure and everything, good punk Ashton, anyways I heard Ashton say I'm next so I decided to Punk you!"

" Are you serious"

" Yep"

" Is there any thing that can't surprise you?"

"No"

" Izzy we have you surrounded again"

Just then The RCMP helicopters crashed through the ceiling and surrounded Izzy.

" Oh yeah except that, you'll never get me alive again" Izzy exclaimed and leapt through the hole the RCMP made when they crashed through the ceiling.

" Wow that was wicked, oh yeah" Ashton exclaimed as the camera cut back to him.

" Next up for the roller coaster of punk' ness is… Courtney. Oh yeah"

A/N like? Hate? You can only tell me by reviews SO REVIEW.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey sorry this isn't Courtny's punk, IT'S BETTER, yeah so I can't think of anything for Courtny so I thought it would be cool if you guys got to decide

Step 1: think up a purely great punk for Courtny

Step 2: Post it in a review

Step 3: I chose the winners

1st prize winners get: full credit for chap 7 and their name in the next chapter, but that's not all, oh wait it is all sorry

2nd prize winners get: NOTHING !!!!

3rd prize winners get: Even more NOTHING !!!!!

4th prize winners get: ALL THE NOTHING IN THE WORLD !!!!!!!

So hopefully you get 1st place but that can only happen if you use the old noodle ( your brain for all those who are dumb not to know what that means) and review SO REVIEW

In the mean time why don't you read a poem I wrote for Language Arts Autumn

Sea Poem By: Amy Thomas

The roars of the crashing waves colliding,

The grain like sand running through my fingers,

The warm roasting sun baking on my skin,

The cold juicy Popsicle stick melting in my mouth,

The sea gulls flapping there white wings above looking for food,

The loud, flat horn of a ship passing by

The warm waves pulling me down while they crash,

The nauseating salty waters swallowed down my throat,

The light blue sky that makes me squint at the bright exterior.


End file.
